


Fillingarna blir för små för snasen

by Spocklocked



Category: Dr Mugg
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fisting, Gym Sex, Multi, Muscles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, toilet brush
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocklocked/pseuds/Spocklocked
Summary: Fillingarna blir för små för snasen





	Fillingarna blir för små för snasen

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> We won't pay your therapy if you read this  
> VARNING  
> Vi kommer inte betala din terapi om du läser detta
> 
> ordtolkning:  
> snas=manligt könsorgan  
> vas=kvinnligt könsorgan

Jenny knip var igång med sitt flörtande igen. Jag kände mig inte riktigt sugen på det idag. Det är inte så att jag har något emot henne, jag menar jag blir alltid riktigt kåt på henne annars. Särskilt när hon kommer in i sin korta kjol eller tajta topp, gud vad het hon var. Idag var bara annorlunda.   
Ohh Kapten Filling, stönade hon. Jag tycker att pruttomobilen verkar sååå pruttansfärd.   
Jag håller med dig Jenny! svarade jag och flexade mina anmärkningsvärt växande muskler, visst har de blivit skitsnygga!  
Ohhh ja! Kapten Filling, du är sååååå sexig idag!   
Om jag inte hade varit på ett skitdåligt humör idag hade jag redan haft en ursinnig hård snas vid Jenny Knips flört.

Jag ställde mig och lyfter 1500 kg när dörren öppnades. Det var Doktor Mugg!  
Jag är KÅT! HAHAH o AHHAHAH o AHHAHAH o  
Jag är Kapten Filling! oh yeah...  
Doktor Mugg närmade sig med sina simfötter och våtdräkt. Hans skinkor var skitsnygga mellan silikonen som särade dem.  
Oh va dina muskler ser snygga ut idag Kapten.. FILLING!  
Jaja Jenny. Vad ska jag GÖRA?  
\------  
Jag satt ensam i min pappas ficka. Jag hade varit där sen senaste misslyckande försäljningen av pruttomobilen. Jag kände hans värme stråla från hans enorma neoprenlindade snas. Jag kände pappas fingrar greppa om mig och hans snas växte. Jag visste redan att det var på grund av Kapten Filling. Varje kväll när han kollade på nyheterna fick han en ursinnigt hård snas. Han grät när han runkade av till en suddig bild av Kapten Filling han tagit när Filling inte såg. Jag kände lukten av hans försats som rann längs hans ben. Jag kunde precis se en skithet kvinna från min plats på pappas högra lår. Jag ville så gärna få skrubba HENNES mugg. Pappa började gå mot Filling och kvinnan. Han tog ut mig och räckte över mig till kvinnan, jag skrek av glädje, om jag hade kunnat skrika… Kvinnan såg ut som hon där som pappa var så avundsjuk på, vad hette hon nu.. JENNY KNIP! Juste!  
Kapten Filling! Kan du köra in den här i min tajta vas? Snälla! Jag kan inte hålla mig längre, varje gång jag hör ditt namn vill jag bara ta av mig naken och springa runt och sjunga.  
Kapten Filling, Kapten Filling, KAPTEN FILLING, tänkte jag.  
Ok Jenny Knip!   
Filling tog tag i mig och jag såg Jenny ta av sig sina tajta träningskläder och lägga sig på rygg. Hon särade på benen och låg i typ en V-form. Min borstdel kördes in i den mörka avgrunden som var hennes vas. Jag kände det varma mörkret omfamna mig och jag kunde inte andas. Jag kunde känna hur hon knep men hörde knappt några ljud, det var isolerat. Det enda jag hörde var mummel. Jenny Knip knep nästan smärtsamt hårt när hon kom på mig.   
Mmmm, ja Kapten FiLLLLiiing! stönade hon  
Nu förstår jag varför du döptes till Jenny Knip! Hahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahah  
Kapten Filling! Jag har skittrååååÅÅÅÅåååkigt! HAhahahah o HAHAHHhahha o  
Kapten Filling övergav mig genast. Jenny verkade ledsen, liggandes där på golvet med mig i sin vas.   
\------  
Jag drog ner dr Muggs tajta våtdräkt. Hans rumpa skumpade upp och ner när jag smiskade honom. Jag särade på hans skinkor, Dr Muggs brunöga var skittajt och jag visste att jag inte skulle få in min snas direkt, så jag smetade rikligt med skit på toalettborsten för att töja ut hans mugg.   
Slappna av nu Mugg-babe min… yeah. Jag väntade tills han inte spände sig längre,  
och då körde jag in min vita toaborste med en skitstark kraft som gjorde att dr Mugg spände sig igen.  
AHHhhH mhhHHHHmmm jAAaa Filling!!!  
Kalla mig pappa, sa jag bestämt till honom och körde toalettborsten in och ut, in och   
ut.  
Okej pappa! ropade Mugg och jag kunde inte hålla nere min snas längre.  
Jag slet av mig fillingarna med mina starka biceps och exponerade den skitstora gammelsnasen för dr Mugg som stönade ljudligt och bad mig om mer.  
PAPPAAAaaa kör in den i mig med samma kraft som toalettborstennn  
Sjärtklart babe, svarade jag honom och gjorde några snabba juckningar i luften för att   
värma upp innan jag gjorde mig redo för att banka in i honom.  
Jaaa FILL ME PAPPA FILLING, skrek dr Mugg.  
Dr Mugg utlöste sin vita säd över hela gymgolvet. Jag var så nära, så nära…  
Men då reste sig dr Mugg och sprintade iväg till närmaste toalett! Jag sprang efter honom men när jag kom in på toaletten var dr Mugg redan halvvägs nere i toaletten, hans snas blev precis osynlig genom att åka ner i den.

Filling flexade sina muskler, suckade och sa,  
Jäklar, vilken fis!

**Author's Note:**

> Om du gillade den här behöver du skaffa en religion och bikta dig


End file.
